Puzzle Piece
by Chloe Magea
Summary: Movieverse A young girl at the end of her line turns to a life of crime and right in to the arms of The Joker. Note: OC Fanfiction, this is the second version of this fic because I must say the original version was SLOP. So please re-review Not a Joker/Oc
1. Emily

_**Puzzle Piece. **_

**May 12th. Gotham City Bank, 12:20 pm.**

She stood there bland of all expression next to her step-fathers beautiful assistant, Emily sighed as she looked down the long line and the fact that only three tellers were working that day.

"What did Mr. Wright want again; withdraw two thousand and what else?" The assistant asked Emily.

"See about IRA's." Emily said dryly.

"Oh, yeah that is right, thanks." She said.

Emily did not reply back, for she was not the type of girl that was talkative but she was respectful, polite and plain. She was a young lady of sixteen years old although she looked younger, she looked around the bank with her dark eyes and under her black bangs attracted to her short dark hair that was styled in a bob. For Emily was nothing special minus the fact that she was the step-daughter of a wealthy CEO in Gotham City, but of course he was no Bruce Wayne. But the fact of the matter is that he was the special one and she was far from that.

They were only two away from the teller when the sound of bullets rang out, the sound of screams fallowed.

"All right everyone hands up!" A man welding a gun and a masked face yelled.

Everyone did as they were told, then more men entered the bank all with assorted masks on but one had a painted face. And the other man referred to him as "boss."

Everyone was scared…Emily included, she was on her knees trying to hide.

More gun shots rag in her ears, then she noticed the teller she was closest was trying to get something from under her desk, more the likely an emergency button. The "boss" noticed her movement. He pulled a handgun from his jacket and shot her in the head. The assistant next to Emily screamed as the blood splattered on the teller's glass window. Emily's legs were shaking, but then her eyes met the murderers' she remembered where she had seen him, on the news, in the paper and on the most wanted list.

His name was The Joker.

She looked at him in awe, amazed; he looked back at the young lady.

"Boss, we got it all." One of his henchmen said to him.

"Good, load it up." He said as he looked at him.

"Load it in to what?" The henchmen asked, just then an armored truck busted through the side wall of the bank.

And as they made their get away The Joker pulled out a playing card and flicked it on to the ground.

And with that they speed off.

Everyone was in shock and crying but Emily was astonished by what she had just seen…. she looked to her left and saw his card she quickly bent down and grabbed it and put it in her skirt pocket before the police came and took it as evidence. The assistant was crying at what just happened finally the police came and after questions about the suspects they all were aloud to go home.

--

Emily and the assistant returned home, she entered her large home. She walked on the polished hardwood floors as she turned the corner to the living room her eyes meet the sight of her step-father sitting on the leather couch looking at the over-sized television with a drink in his hand.

The assistant was still upset; her makeup was running down her thin face,

"Mr. Wright, the bank was…robed… and….and…" She stuttered.

"Yes Linda, I know it's on the news." He said in his long drawl, as he got up and walked towards them. "Are you two, ok?" He asked.

"We're fine." Emily said blankly as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Good, Linda you can go home and get some rest." He said to her, patting her on her shoulder.

"Thank you sir, I'll see you tomorrow." Linda said as she walked out of the door, clearing tears from her face.

…

He closed and locked the door behind her.

"Girl! Get me a drink, scotch on the rocks." He said to her in an icy tone.

Emily did as she was told, she got him his drink and entered the living room and handed the drink to him.

He took a sip, then his face turned to anger, suddenly he through it on the ground and it shattered in to thousands of pieces.

"I said on the rocks!" He yelled just as sudden as he threw the glass, Emily jumped out of terror, sadly her feeling of fear would be right.

He grabbed her brutally by her wrist and then slapped her backhanded; knocking the young woman to the ground. Emily was on all fours, tears running down her face and the taste of blood in her mouth.

"You're just like your mother, worthless." He said as he looked down upon her as she cried.

"Now clean this shit up!" He said as he walked away.

Emily lay on the ground sobbing wishing she had someone to comfort her…wishing she had her mother. She hated that man with every fiber of her being he was a horrible to her, he was a monster. And her life was a living hell under his roof

Pain, sorrow, and abuse in three ways, she wished someone would save her, but no one could.

_No one ever came to save people like her._


	2. Defilement

_No one came to save people like her...not even the Batman._

Emily lay in her bed her thin fingers caressing the card she found from The Joker, gaping at it. Almost in a daze, suddenly the door to her room opened Emily quickly shoved the joker card under her pillow. She sat up nervously in her bed, eyes wide and in fear for her step-father stood ominously in the dark hallway. He started to enter her room...

He grabbed her face forcefully, Emily's eyes showed horror.

"You struggle, and you **will **regret it." He whispered in to her ear licking it his breath hot on her skin.

Emily whimpered

"You know you look just like your mother, and you're just as useless as her; only good for one thing…." He said as he grabbed her by her short hair and forced her face in to her pillow.

She felt her heart sink; she knew his horrible intentions, tears tan down her young pretty face.

He undid his belt and then his zipper and pulled out his already rigid penis, with his free hand he pulled her shots down to her mid thighs and moved her panties to one side, exposing her. He got behind her, she tried to swing her arm at him from behind but he didn't need a free hand anymore he grabbed her hand and held it down. She felt her bottom getting warm as he got closer to her vagina; all of her attempts to get way were hopeless.

"No….no…please don't!!"

She screamed, but it was like he could not hear her. She felt him enter her with a hard pound. Emily let out a painful yelp as tears ran down her face.

Blood ran down her thin leg, every hump was harder then first painful and soar.

He let out discussing moans of pleasure, his pace quickened and suddenly he froze up as ejaculated in side of her. Emily let out another small yelp, tears fallowing like a river.

He pulled out of her, and got up and redid his pants.

"Remember you speak a word, I will end your life."

He said before he shut the door behind him.

Emily was left lying on her side throbbing in pain; she could feel a trickle of his semen run down her leg.

She cried the hardest she ever did; her hand slipped under the pillow and pulled the card from under it. She looked at it and held it tightly.

She cried so hard, she though she would die, and that is the only thing she wished.

Her stomach turned she felt vomit coming up, she jumped from her bed and ran to her bathroom and regurgitated right at the instant she got to toilet she stood there limp, she looked at the mirror at her self. Vomit dripped from her pretty face…tears ran like rivers she looked in to pit of repulsiveness, striped from all purpose in life all beauty and virtue, for she was filthy now and ruined she had nothing to lose and retribution to gain. And in the moment while looking at her self in the mocking mirror her sanity vanished.

And the glow that was once in her big doey eyes, left a vacant shell.

Emily wiped her pouty mouth of the vomit and walked back to her room with an unnatural calmness. She slid back in to her bed and grabbed the Joker card and kissed it and then held it close to her heart…

"I want to be just like you…" She said in a sick tone, as she closed her eyes…

From that moment on Emily Moss became a candidate for placement in _**The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.**_


	3. Let me sing

In the weeks fallowing her defilement, Emily's step-father was not home at all

_**How is it you sing?...anything…**_

In the weeks fallowing her defilement, Emily's step-father was not home at all. And god knows she was happy about not having to see his repulsive face, a face she wished she could mangle with knife or maybe blow it off with a shot of a gun. But this gave Emily time too drown her self in her obsession over The Joker, she would watch the Gotham News every time it came on the television, she would find any articles about him and cut them out. She was **infatuated** with him and everything about him…she wanted to learn from him, she wanted to be like him, she wanted to live without rules or guilt.

_Just live with pure animalistic instinct to destroy._

For beautiful Emily hatched and plan an artistic idea, she looked on the other side of her large bed room her eyes landed on an old sewing machine that she had not touched since her mother died 3 years ago…her and her mother used to sew together but since her death Emily had not touched it. Emily stood and walked away from news paper clippings that were spread on the hard wood floor. She went over and looked at the dusty machine running her thin finger on it removing some of the dust from it. Tears staring to warm her eyes she felt them over flow as they ran down her supple cheek.

Her sorrow turned to anger as her plan started to hatch farther. She suddenly walked out of her room and a cross the hall to a shut door. She reached her hand up to open it, but she paused…then she out her hand and pushed the door open. The noise that came from it was rickety sounding she stepped foot in the room. The room was dark and had a stile smell to it, for the door had not been opened in 3 years. Her eyes turned to a box that her mother kept her sewing materials in Emily knelled in front of it. She lifted the lid open she found in it various sewing supplies in it including fabric. She pulled out some hot pink cloth that her mother was once going to use for making Emily a dress, but the job was never finished. She pulled the cloth out and then she noticed a bit of turquoise cloth at the bottom of the box she reached in and pulled it out. She looked at both materials and studied them examining the feel and look of both of them.

"A jacket…" She suddenly said as she grabbed the pink cloth and wrapped it around her body and walked toward a huge mirror in the far left of the room. "An uneven jacket…long sleeves and golden buttons…" She ran back over to the box and grabbed the turquoise fabric next she went back over to the mirror.

"A bow tie…and striped pink and blue high socks." She said an excited tone.

"I see it now…" She mumbled as she gathered her materials and went back in to her room, where she locked her self in and the noise coming out of the room was the clanking of the sewing machine and music from musicals being sung by Emily's beautiful song bird voice…as she worked tirelessly on her costume.

She sung with a striking voice

"_Green finch. and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird How is it you sing? Whence comes this melody constantly floating? Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming? Are you discussing?_

_Or fussing? Or simply dreaming? Are you crowing? Are you screaming? Ringdove and robinet is it for wages? Singing to be sold? Have you decided it's safer in cages singing when you're told? My cage has many rooms damask and dark..._

_Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know,_

_when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive. Ah...ah ah…. Green Finch, and Linnet Bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing._

_If I cannot fly...Let me sing."_

She sung the music from Sweeny Todd, as she created her outfit; she worked for many hours on it. All the while she kept a mental image of The Joker, his voice still fresh in her young mind. His eyes still felt like they were on her…for when ever she thought of him the hair on the back of her neck stood up and chilled her body with a kind of pricking that was indescribable. His face make up and his painted smile of evil. For she did not want to look too much like him but showing a tiny amount of imitating, because that is the highest form of flattery.

She stitched on her last golden button on to her jacket, and she clipped the pin on to her bow tie. And she begin working on her long striped socks all done by hand, about 4 hours later her custom outfit was finished.

"Finely…now all that is left are the pants." She said as she walked to her closet and pulled through violently and eagerly pulling through dresses and pants…her hands finely landed on a par of black leggings.

"**Perfect…" **

_And with that a psychotic murderer was born_


	4. You wanted it

_**Point of NO return.**_

Emily sat in her room lights off… thinking about her scheme, she looked down at the floor that had new kitchen knives lined up perfectly also different kinds of razor blades.

He was home; he had been for a while now. She could hear him down stairs, moving and the sound of the television, for sure he would notice the food that the cook had made sitting on the stove, for sure he would not even notify Emily that dinner had been ready for a while now that pig would just take out a plate and dig in. She knew the cook had left for the day…so did the assistant…for it was late, and know they were alone.

Emily's eyes glanced over at her clock 8:56 pm it read, she turned her eyes back too her sharp instruments.

The lower level of the home was quiet for a bit, and then she heard a cough coming from his mouth, then another and another becoming more and more violent with each cough.

**Then a thud…**

Emily smiled and stood up from her chair, the window light casting on her body showed her nude caramel flesh, she stood ripped of all clothing but black leather gloves.

She picked up one of the many razors. She stood still and silent with her eyes closed…

"It's time."

She said as she walked to her door and opened it, she walked down the hall to the stairs as she descended down to the main level.

Her eyes looked to her right to the living room and saw her step-father laying face down on the red area rug coughing up a bit of blood. Her bare feet touched the hard wood floors with a slight pat; she walked up to him and lifted his head up with her gloved hands he looked at her in shock at her nude body he knew she was the one that had done this.

"Em…" he tried to say, but she placed her finger over his mouth. He tried to move his legs but they would not move inch…he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Let's get you in a chair, so I can tell you a little story." She said as she grabbed him under his arms and lifted him into the living room chair.

"My, you are heavy...fucking fat ass." She said with a pant as she placed him the chair.

"Do you ever miss mom?" She asked him as she stood in front of the fireplace.

"Ye…"

"Is that a yes?" she said mockingly to him.

He nodded, tears starting to form in his green eyes, "Can I ask you why? Why would you do such horrible things to me?"

"I…I…sorry……"

"Now…now you're sorry? That's funny!" She yelled. "I see it now, in the papers Daniel Wright business man kills him self in his Gotham City home, his step daughter finds his lifeless body, can't you see it now your last headline it's a work of art."

"You…want my company…." He said in between coughs.

"Company? Oh no sweet heart its not about the company, I don't care about your company nor the money, what this about is fear…no longer will I have to fear you coming in to my room at night and putting your hands in places that they should not be…I will be free."

She said as she stood behind him and whispered in to his ear as she ran her fingers through his black hair.

"Didn't you notice how odd your dinner tasted? It tasted like how pine-sol smells a little bit right? You know pine-sol has a little chemical in it called phenol in it…it causes paralysis and many more nasty things, I made sure to mix it nice and well, but really you were fucked from your first bite." She told him, he started to cry very hard.

There was a pause as Emily started to play with the razor blade.

Then she spoke

"Do you remember how mother used to sing, she loved musicals, and do you remember that song from Phantom of the Opera…?

"_Defenseless and silent,_

_Now I am here with you No second thoughts I've decided…decided."_

She sung as she got on her knees in front of him and touched his face.

"_Past the point of no return No going back now our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong"_

Her eyes changed to show her complete loss of sanity as she started to yell the lyrics and grasped his face tighter and tighter.

"_ONE FINAL QUESTION; HOW LONG SHOULD WE TWO WAIT BEFORE WE'RE ONE?!_

_WHEN WILL THE BLOOD BEGIN TO RACE? THE SLEEPING BUD BURST INTO BLOOM?!_

_WHEN WILL THE FLAMES AT LAST __**CONSUME**__ US?"_

She pulled out the razor and put in his hand and held it tight…and then raised it over his other wrist.

"Please…no…" he mumbled….

_PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN THE FINAL THRESHOLD THE BRIDGE IS CROSSED SO STAND AND WATCH IT BURN WE'VE PASSED THE POINT OF NO RETURN."_

She forced his hand to cut his wrist the gash was deep blood gushed out and dripped allover the place.

"AHHH!" He screamed as he saw his life seeping away.

Emily moved the razor to his other hand repeated the torture, his eyes felt heavy and his breathing slowed…and the last thing Daniel Wright saw was Emily's smiling face.

Blood all over her gloves Emily stood up and looked up and closed her eyes, and placed her hands on her face smeared it with blood.

"_**A martyr is born…."**_


	5. Disterbia

**Disease of the mind that can **_**control**_** you….**

Emily was quick to get the gloves off and get dressed, before she picked up the phone and called 9-1-1.

"Gotham 9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My…my…step father cut his wrist…I…I don't know what to do…." She said hysterically in the phone.

"Miss you have to calm down, now is he moving?"

"No! He is not moving!! We need an ambulance!! There is blood everywhere!!"

"Ok miss, we a dispatching ambulance right now ok, just try and stop the bleeding, ok?"

"O…okay…" She said with a shaky voice.

"Stay on the line until they reach you."

A little less than two minutes went by then came a pounding knock at the door, Emily got up and ran to the door and opened it and in ran the paramedics.

They reached him, and the first thing they did was take his pulse…

"I'm sorry he is gone, there is nothing we can do for him I'm sorry." The paramedic said with empathy in her eyes as she looked at Emily whose performance was worth of an Oscar.

"There has to be something you can do!?" Emily yelled as tears fell down her pretty face.

"Nothing can be done."

With that Emily let out a yell, and walked over to her step-fathers body and held him.

"It can't be!! I have no one else! Don't leave me!" She screamed.

"We have to take the body, miss."

Emily stood up and walked out of the room sobbing, she stood out side of the living room against a wall crying.

The paramedics worked silently placing Mr. Wright in to a body bag and putting him on a gurney.

One of the paramedics walked out of the room to meet Emily with a clip board and papers.

"Before we take him, you need to sign these papers." She said to Emily whose eyes were red from tears.

Emily took the papers and signed them her hands shacking

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for your loss." She said as they wheeled his body out of the mansion, Emily walked behind them and watched the ambulance pulled off they drove in to the distance and in to the dark night.

She looked and saw neighbors standing out side looking at the commotion.

Emily slowly closed the door…but as soon as the door shut and she knew that no one could hear her she laughed and her face was full of smiles.

_"About time…"_

She said as she walked back in to the living room, and the smell of his blood turned up her nose. "Even in his death he still makes my stomach turn." She said as she look at the bloody mess he left.

"Well guess I need to clean up."

She said as she walked in to the kitchen, she noticed the pot of food sitting on the stove.

She lifted the pot and dumped it all down the garbage disposal.

"What a waste of good food…oh well." She said as she started to wash the pot out with hot water and soap, when she was done for an extra precaution she placed it in the dish washer making sure all of entire toxic cleaner was out of it.

She looked under the sink and pulled out a bucket and the same Pin-sol she used to poison her step-father with. She ran water in the bucket and then the cleaner; she grabbed a mop and started to clean the bloody floor.

Soon the mop water turned red, because of all the blood it was soaking was picking up.

To Emily's surprise the blood did not stain the wood floor; she turned her attention to the bloody chair.

"Oh thank god it's not fabric, because that would have never came out." She said as she looked at the leather chair.

She grabbed a towel from the kitchen and damped it with water and cleaned off the chair.

"Wow that was easier than I thought it would be." She said with a slight tone of excitement in her young voice. She grabbed the bucket and walked it to one of the down stairs bathrooms, she opened the toilet and dumped the bloody water and flushed it. For Emily knew that this would not be the last time she would **kill.**

Emily walked up the stairs slowly running her thin fingers on the railing as she strolled up the staircase she walked in to her room and left the light off.

She walked over to her vanity and sat in front of it. She glared at her self looking at every thing that made her this new free sprit, and suddenly she had an epiphany she suddenly looked under her vanity and found a makeup box. She slammed it on the table, now on her knees she violently went through the contents, she found a bottle of pink hair spray and a tube of white face paint, that she remembered was from about three years ago when she was a cute clown for Halloween. She grabbed a tube of lip stick and black eye liner. Emily looked at the make up with wide eyes and a crazy smile on her pretty face. She opened the tube and placed some of the makeup on her hand and smeared it all over her face. She looked up at the mirror with approval, then came the pink lip stick she painted her lips and painted a frown, she giggled at her art work then the eye liner and painted around her eyes with detailed designs in black then came the finisher she opened the can of pink hair spray and sprayed it all over her hair, leaving only her dark roots visible.

She looked up, and saw her face complete…

"Frownie…that will be my name…."

She mumbled, she looked down at the ground and grabbed a knife of her floor, with it tightly grasped in her hand she stood up pointing the knife to the ceiling.

"Rapist…molesters….I will be your end……he he he he!! I'm comin for ya!"


	6. Delusional Saint

**Note:** Ok I was so excited to upload this, so if you see typos just ignore them, kk.

_**When most I play the devil….**_

In the flowing days, Emily spent most of time on the computer searching for sex offenders and how brutal their crime was…

"Hum…well that's statutory….. Can't kill a man over that, oohhh…now what's this Section: 750.520g Assault, criminal sexual conduct a felony…in other words rape…oh my, I think we got one. Steve Paterson lets get some more information on you…."

She eventually found out his past profession, he was once a **pastor **a so called man of the Lord.

She said as continued looking up information, and then she felt she had enough on this man to know exactly what kind of person this man was, but to her dismay her mission would have to wait.

Too much of Emily's detest, the phone had been ringing non stop scents her step-fathers death, people crying and giving their empty condolences Emily being the great actress she was, she pulled out a few tears and a weepy voice. And when the phone call was over she would hang up and go back to her search of horrible people to kill.

"I mean what I'm doing is not wrong….its simply_** justice**_."

The recent days had became busy and annoying to Emily, her step father's assistant came by the house the day after his death, in tears crying like the bimbo that she was, Emily never liked her, she could not stand her platinum blond hair, her stupid questions and the most annoying thing was just her presents being around her would make any intellectual person feel like a nimrod.

"I can't believe he is gone…"

Linda the assistant said while wiping the tears from her eyes making sure not to smudge her makeup.

"Yeah…it's strange with out him." Emily lied.

"So what is going to happen with the funeral?"

"I don't care, pick a coffin, pick a church and pick a cemetery…you deal with it, I want no part of it." Emily said as she pulled up fake tears.

"Yes, miss, I will start doing that." She said as she started to leave the home, she stopped at the door and looked back at Emily who was sitting in the chair that her step-father died in.

"Emily, you take care now…ok…"

She said with true concern.

Emily looked up, and forced a smile from under her tears "I will try."

Linda nodded and then left the house.

Not long after Linda left, there came another annoying knock at her front door being already irritated by the many visitors she had, with in the last few days, by the time of this knocking she was right and fed up.

The knocks came once more, "Hold on I'm coming." She said pulling out another sad face.

She opened the door it was her fathers top lawyer, Ron Bedford he stood their with his shining bald head and his round-faced.

"Miss Moss." He said with his deep voice, "My I come in?" He said raising his think eye brow.

Emily sniffed, with her fake tears. "Yes, you may Mr. Bedford." She said as she let him in, she wiping her fake tears from her face, and she walked in to the kitchen and in to the dinning room.

"Miss Moss I need to go over some paper work with you, regarding your finances." Mr. Bedford said.

"Yes." Emily said as she sat down next to him.

Mr. Bedford pulled out his briefcase and put it on the glass table, and opened it and pulled out papers.

"It seems that since your step-father had no next of kin, you now own his company now and all of the money he ever made." Mr. Bedford said to her, Emily had no expression on her pretty face.

"Now that you own a fortune five hundred company, you have responsibilities Wayne Enterprise wants to buy your step-father's company you have to stop this."

He said as he pulled out a pen, and gathered papers that Emily needed to sign.

"How much does he want for it?" Emily asked, as she walked over to the large living room window.

"But Miss Moss, you can't be concerting sale?"

"How much!" Emily suddenly snapped as she turned and looked at him.

"900...million." Mr. Bedford said regretfully "But Miss. Moss…"

"Look! I don't need some company! I don't want it…what am I going to do with it? It's better in the hands of someone experienced it's a dieing company anyhow…we can not compete with Wayne." Emily said looking back at the window.

Mr. Bedford had nothing to say to her.

"I know you are worrying about your job, I'm sure Mr. Wayne will give you a fantastic job at his establishment, what papers do I need to sign?"

She said as she walked back over to him.

Reluctantly he handed of the papers, Emily took the pen and sighed all of them, some signing away the rights to her late step-fathers company.

"Look…I don't know anything about companies, stocks and things like that make this sale quick and clean I don't want to have to meet with Bruce Wayne over this, just have our people take care of it, k?"

She said to him as she pulled tears.

"He is going to want to meet you…"

"I'm dealing with the death of the only family I had…and meeting is not a good idea." Emily said, to him.

"I will try to make everything go smoothly." He said as he grabbed the papers and put them back in to his briefcase.

"Emily, I know this is a hard time for you, but know that your step-father loved you." He said ignorantly.

"I know…" She lied.

Mr. Bedford took his things and walked to the door. "Good day Miss. Moss." He said before he left her house.

Emily nodded, and shut the door and locked it. "He loved me, well that's the biggest joke I have hared in a long time." Emily said as she made her plans for tonight.

"Lalalalalalalala"

She sung as she put on her make up in the mirror.

"Look at you Frownie; you're a cute little devil!" She said as she looked up at her face, she grabbed her razor blade and her knife, and a hand gun from her step-fathers gun cabinet.

"Ok cutie time to go kill some sickos." She said as she made sure no one was outside and that the night was dark, it was clear and she climbed out of her window, climbing down the tree that was next to her window.

"Steve Paterson, tonight you will meet your maker, and he will pay you in full of your sins." She said as she made her way to his home, she knew that he did not have a wife nor any children he lived alone like a sicko should.

He lived on a dirty side of Gotham but it only took her an hour and a half of walking in the shadows to get there. It was a small home compared to hers; she came to the back and made her way through the insecure lock, the house was dark and for he was sleeping, more then likely having dreams of rape and little children. She entered the kitchen that was bland his home showed no personality but to her monsters had not personality.

She walked down the hallway down to a dark bed room she found him sleeping like a rock unconscious to her treacherous arrival; she pulled out her knife and walked to his bed.

Suddenly Emily grabbed him by his neck, he was jerked awake only to find a pale face and big eyes looking back at him. With her other hand Emily pulled out her small hand gun and placed it right to his head.

Emily's grip on his neck tightened, and he was gulping for air.

"Hello, friend."

Emily said as she pulled her gunned hand back and hit him with the butt of it to the back of his head.

The strike knocked him out, and with that Emily started to play her game.

She pulled him by his brown hair off the bed and in to the living room, she grabbed a kitchen chair, and put him in it "God, why is it so hard for me to get this fucker in this fucking chair." Frownie said as she struggled to get him in the chair but she finely did it.

She stood in front of the unconscious pervert,

"Humm…this is missing something."

She said to her self.

"Ahhh I know what this needs." Frownie said as she went through his house looking for one thing to complete her crime scene, she went through drawers in the kitchen and then she finely found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She said as she pulled out the duct tape, she started to tape him to the chair, hands bound and also his feet.

"And now we wait." She said as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of her victim.

As she waited for him to awake and face her, she undid on of her golden buttons and reached over her heart and pulled out **The Joker's** card, she just looked at it her eyes longing for something she had not felt.

Abruptly Steve Paterson came out from unconsciousness, "Uhhhh…wha?" He mumbled

"What the fuck!? Who are you?!" He asked in fear of the bloodcurdling situation

"Wait let me ask you, are you Steve Paterson? Rapist and child molester?" She said as she pulled out her gun and looked at it.

He said nothing.

"Oh not going to talk?"

She said as she stood up and put the gun to his head.

"Please…don't please." He said as he started to cry.

"Is that what the girl did when she was being raped did she cry and say please don't, I bet she did and guess what you did not stop so why should I!?"

She said to him.

"Please!!"

"Enough! What a coward you are brave enough to put your self inside of a child but you are not brave enough to face your death. You are worthless why should I let you live, it seems that the Gotham judge and jury are not doing their jobs right, letting a man like you spend only three years in jail…but you one thing your fucking three years mean nothing to that little girl you wanna know why? She said as she pushed his head with the gun.

"**YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!!"** She yelled at him, with tears rolling down his face he nodded. "Because she can never get that one sweet thing back that one thing that is sacred to a girl

the thing she wanted to hold on to, to give to someone she loved… you took it upon your self to rape, she feel sullied now and used…and that is why you must die…you must feel her pain and tonight is when you say I'm sorry with your life."

She whispered to him.

"No don't…"

"Oh yes, oh yes with your life and it will not be quick…"

She said as she stood and looked down at him, Frownie started to undo his pants she pulled them down to his ankles with his underwear, she pulled out her knife…

"NO!!" He screamed as she grabbed his penis and cut right through it. He screamed in agony, Frownie held the his bloody cock in her hand she turned her nose up at its sight a smile came upon her face, she suddenly shoved it in his face wiping it all over his mouth and face.

"Did you make her do the same thing? I bet a nasty freak like you did." She said over his cries of pain.

"You are a waste…" she said as she dropped the body part on the ground, and she pulled back out her gun and put it to his head.

"_And thus I clothe my naked villain /With old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ;b And seem a saint, when most I play the devil"_

She said quoting Richard III as she pulled the trigger and blew a hole right in this head blood hit the wall behind him, and with that Frownie left the home.

Don't worry the Joker is coming soon, so just be patient. :3


	7. Face to Face

Note: The chapter is loooooooog. Enjoy.

_**Hero's in the midnight.**_

News about Emily's step- fathers company made headlines in The Gotham Times,

"Wayne Enterprises Buys Out A.P.A." 

Emily looked at the paper over her eggs and toast; she raised her thin eyebrow as she looked at article, it speculated her of being too young to understand her actions of giving up on her late step-fathers company. Emily let out a disapproving grunt. She turned the page.

Gotham National Robbed:

"Yesterday at around 3:00pm Gotham National Bank was robbed authorities found the bodies of four men wearing clown masks…."

Emily looked passed the article not really interested in it.

She turned the page again and saw an article that said

"Horrible Murder Of Sex Offender"

"Police were called late last night to the home of Steve Paterson after neighbors heard screams coming from his home, when the police arrived they found a gruesome site the body of 45 year old Steve Paterson was found duct taped to a chair and mutilated their have been some suspects named but the authorities believe this killing might be linked to the recent Joker killings this assumption is based on the finding of white face paint found at the scene of the crime…."

Emily smiled; at hearing the fact that she was being linked to The Joker she felt her heart flutter and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh what an honor this is! Me little old Frownie linked to the infamous Joker being linked to my hero!" Emily said as she held the paper to her heart, her face blushing.

In the next two days Emily went down the list of the sex offenders list and in those nights she dawned her make up, her pink jacket and her guns, knifes and razor blades. She went out and killed 2 men the first night and only one the next, all three of the stories showed up in

The Gotham Times. 

Each killing more horrible then the first, the forth man she killed she cut of his testicles and shoved them in his mouth and wrote on his head in marker, the words

"_Perverts, suck on your own balls and rape your self's." _

And once again the murder is linked to The Joker, Emily was ecstatic about…. this but someone else who was reading this article was not so excited about the link between the now dubbed

**Pervert Killer and The Joker…**

**-  
**

**Hide out in an unknown location**

"Is believed to be linked to The Joker? Because of white face make up?" said red lips as they read more about this unknown killer.

"Who the fuck is this person? Linking my name with him… who do they think they are?" He said as he turned in his chair and faced one of his henchmen his hands tightened around the news paper as he crumpled it up and slammed it on the table.

"I don't like this; I don't like this…. One… bit."

He said in his foul voice, "Well what to do about this one…ahhhhh…. I got it this person has been killing rapist, right?" He said as he turned and looked at his henchmen.

"Uh…right boss."

"Well then we just have to find out where he will strike next, and then we will get um…" He said as with a huge smile on his face and a slight giggle in his demented voice.

"Well how will we know the next place they will be?" His goon asked stupidly behind hid clown mask.

"Its simple really, they seem to be going in order of the sex offender list just find the next one who has been convicted of rape and I'll bet that is where he will strike next! Hahahahaha!!...well what are you waiting for an invitation? Get me that list!" He yelled.

"Yes sir." His goon said as he ran out of the room.

The Joker turned back around and looked at the crumpled news paper, he licked his lips and smiled,

"I must admit, "Perverts, suck on your own balls and rape your self's" is clever…"

Emily sat in front of her vanity as she put on her makeup "Tomas Worthington, age 57 raped a little boy and was aloud to walk free because they did not have enough evidence to put him away, but he was placed on the sex offender list because of previous charges except after he was found innocent…. it was leaked that he confessed the crime but because of double jeopardy he can not be tried twice for the same crime….but double jeopardy will not stop my bullets…." She said as she did her eye make up, she smiled in the mirror. She got up and put on her jacket, but before she buttoned it she looked on her vanity and grabbed The Jokers card and put it in her bra over her heart, she put on her gloves and grabbed her weapons. She made her way to Tomas Worthington's house, unlike the other men she had killed Tomas's home was not far from hers for he lived in an upscale neighborhood and was not the type of man you would think would be child molester and definitely not a rapist.

She came to his house, she noticed a car in the drive way and lights on he was more then likely home. Frownie came to his back door she, lifted her hand and tested the door…it was locked, she pulled out a bent hair pen and shoved it in the key hole of the door and jiggled it around until it gave way, she pushed the door open she got her gun ready. She entered the house…tip toeing through the large kitchen and the dining room, and there she saw him sitting on his large leather couch watching his flat screen television. She walked around the T.V her gun pointed dead at him as soon as her saw he, his face turned to fear. Frownie walked towards him her gun pointing straight at him, as she passed by the television she pressed the power button.

"We would not want that distracting us from each other now would we?" She said as she stood in front of him.

"It's you the pervert killer…." He said as his eyes widened at the side of her.

"Well you had to know this was coming, I'm surprised the Gotham police are not trying to protect sex offenders I thought for sure they would because they know I'm coming to kill the likes of you."

She said as she reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of a little boy.

"I found this in an old news paper; it was shown with the article about you raping this little boy. Did you rape him? Did you? HUH! Did you!? Speak up!! Or it's your fucking head!!" She yelled as she dug the gun deeper in to his head.

"I DID, I DID!!" He screamed.

"Get up…get up!" She told him, he stood she still held the gun to his body, "Go over to that dinning room chair." She said as she pointed to the first one she saw, he did she stood over him and put her hand in her other pocket and pulled out a small roll of duct tape.

Frownie pulled the clip down on her gun and shot him in the arm and then she aimed it over to his other one and shot him again, her eyes looked down to his legs and shot him in both of them. He screamed after each shot…Frownie took the butt of the gun and smacked him in the mouth with it so that one of his teeth fell out, his mouth started bleeding. "Well looks like you're not going any place." She said looking down at his shot up legs.

Frownie put her gun back in her pocket, she grabbed both of his hands and duct taped them together and then duct tape his hands to his legs then she taped him to the chair.

"Seems you got your self in a sticky situation, HA!"

She giggled and looked at him, she unbuttoned one of her jacket buttons and reached in to her bra and pulled out a razor blade she removed the protector and held it in her hand. He looked back at her with fear she traced the razor blade over his face making sure it would not cut him.

"Did he cry when you raped him?" She asked "Did he tell you it hurt…I bet he did…because I did the same thing when my step-father raped me. But your kind never care if we bleed, cry or scream…you just want to please your cocks, even if they are drenched in virgin blood, even if you hear us ripping. You just keep going, keep beating us." She said as she looked down at him, she suddenly turned away and walked in to the kitchen and looked around and found a roll of aluminum foil she grabbed it and walked back to him.

"What the hell do you plan on doing, wi—"His words cut off as Frownie ripped off a piece balled it up and shoved it in to his mouth.

He let out a muffled scream as the foil grinned up against his fillings, and cut his inner mouth. Frownie grabbed his lower jaw and grinned them together…he cried and screamed.

"What you want to say something…I bet that little boy wanted to say something he wanted to cry for help while you were fucking him!!" She yelled, his eyes looked past Frownie and his eyes demonstrated shock…

He mumbled…and mumbled.

"What…I can't hear you!" She said sarcastically.

And on her neck she felt breath "Ah, interesting choice of torture…" the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she knew the voice and turned her head and saw his scared smile and dark circle eyes. She jumped back and her stomach sank, his eyes pierced her soul.

"A girl…I was expecting a man." He said as he licked his lips.

"What is your name?" He asked in his gritty tone. She felt a lump in her throat; she forced her words out… "I call my self Frownie…" She said her body shaking…

"What a sweet little name…Humm makes me hungry for brownies." He replied mockingly

Her heart was beating hard it was not fear she felt it was a blaze of emotions, he circled her not braking eye contact, he reached be hind him self and felt a glass bottle touch his hand. Without warning he swung the bottle and hit Frownie in the head with it, her vision when black, and she fell forward on the Joker. He grabbed her, and then looked over at her victim…

"Well now I don't want to ruin all the hard work she did, now do I?" He said as he pulled on one of his knifes out and stabbed the man in the eye with it, he was killed instantly, The Joker pulled his knife out of the man's eye.

"Well let's go, my beauty." He said as he drug Frownie out of the house by the neck of her jacket. There was a clown car waiting to pick him up as soon as he emerged from the house, he hopped in to the back seat pulling Frownie in to the car by her hair.

"Hit it!" He said as he hit the back of the driver's seat.


	8. Eyes of the beast

_He is __**everything**__ I expected. _

Frownie's eyes quivered and opened to bright lights hitting her eyes, and a horrible smell hit her, the stench of rotting meat. She tried to move her arms, but they were bound and she was dangling about 3 feet off the ground the ropes were burning her skin. Her head was in such pain, she looked around and noticed she was in some kind of meat packing place racks of meat hanging, non refrigerated in the middle of a hot Gotham summer the meat was festering. Suddenly the large doors opened and **he **entered the room. He was holding a video camera and talking in to it.

"Ahhh…sleeping beauty has awoken from her slumber." He said laughing as he turned the camera on Frownie.

"Say hello to the camera." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Much to his surprise she looked dead in to the camera and said "He…Hello."

"Hahahahahahah! That's the first time any one actually did it..." He said as he cut off his camera, and put it on the floor.

He looked at her dead in the eye, "Let's see what makes you squeal." He said as he pulled out his knife and slid it down the side of her face. He slid the knife down to her neck and cut her quickly only cutting her deep enough to cause a little bleeding, she did not flinch.

He pushed the knife deeper in to neck, surprisingly she leaned towards the knife her eyes not losing contact with his. Then he noticed something sticking out from under her unbuttoned jacket he pulled his knife away from her neck and reached down her jacket suddenly she flinched away from his cold ungloved hands. His hands reached in to her bra Frownie tried to jump away…. And he pulled out his own Joker card.

"Now what do we have here? This is mine…" He said as he looked up at the girl hanging.

"Humm, well that is an interesting new development." He said as he went to put the card back, he watched Frownie's reaction to his hands just as he expected she jumped back and a look of fear came upon her face.

"Now that is interesting, interesting indeed, you show no signs of fear when your life is threatened, but when touched you show terror. Now that's a little odd." He said as he cut the rope that she was hanging from; she hit the ground with a thud. She looked up with wide eyes as he walked towards her, she started to back away from his approach she felt her heart beat thump and sweet bead down her head.

She tried to back away from him, but he stopped her attempt as he suddenly pinned her down his body on top of hers the thought of a man on top of her made her think back to that night when her step-father took the last thing she had.

"AHHHHHHH!!" She screamed suddenly as she started to swing both of her bound hands she tried to push him off her, but he grabbed her bound wrist and held them both down with only one of his hands. Her screams pierced his ears and were extremely annoying to him his face turned to anger. He balled up his fist and punched her in her mouth, then put his knife in her mouth, putting it against the corner of her lips.

"You know I think I have a little theory about what is wrong with you…I really think you were raped…. you know , because having a man on top of you now… that is a sure way to make you scream."

He said as he slightly pulled the knife.

"Do I frighten you?" He said as he got closer to her face licking his lips. Frownie choked on her words.

"DO I!?" He yelled his voice echoing in the room.

She shook her head meaning yes.

"Why? Is it the scars? Hummm? You wanna know how I got um?" He said licking his lips.

Frownie was in too much fear to nod yes or no.

"You my father was never the best of men, he was truly a monster, the most evil person that has ever walked the face of this planet and one night after he had his drinks he went of crazier then he ever had before my mother grabs the kitchen knife and as a poor attempt to defend her self, now he did not like that…not…one…bit. So he takes the knife and puts it to her neck laughing…then he turns to me and says "Why so serious?" He put the blade in my mouth giggling…"Why so serious….let's put a smile on that face of yours!"

He said pulling the knife in to her skin a bit more a trickle of blood ran down her cheek.

"Now, sweetheart you have only one chance…tell me what you want." He said still pulling the knife just a bit deeper in her flesh.

"I…I wanna be like you….." She said her eyes looking right in to his,

"Like me! Like me!! Well now I guess I will give you scars so you can be _like me!!_ Hahahahah!!" He said his face twisting in to a smile.

"I already have scars!" She suddenly said her eyes still glaring in to his.

He unexpectedly pulled the knife out of her mouth, and placed it at her neck "You have scars…you show me and I'll let you live." He said sadistically.

"Untie my hands." She said quietly, he pulled the knife away from her neck and to her bound hands slicing through the rope.

She put her hands, on her jacket, she closed her eyes as tears formed, she started unbuttoning them one by one…as soon as her flesh was shown it was clear she lived in a terrifying nightmare, cuts on her chest, over her breast and even some on her flat stomach, then she lifted her left arm out of her jacket sleeve showing a large scar on the side of her upper arm she pulled her black gloves off and showed a circle burn mark on her hand. She knew his eyes looked at her judgingly she started to weep she covered her eyes with her hands, she sobbed harder and harder.

He took his finger and ran it down the large gash on her arm…

All of a sudden she grabbed his hand that held the sharp knife and put the point of it to her throat.

"DO IT!! DO IT!!" She screamed horribly her make up running from her tears.

The Joker jerked his hand away, and dropped his knife and with one hand he grabbed her face tightly and he spit in his other hand and wiping her makeup away from her showing her face. She was just a kid.

"I have seen you before."

"You robbed a bank not long ago…do you remember their was a girl who looked at you with awe and not fear with her big doey eyes…you left your card and that little girl took it, and felt like she was part of something special." She said her eyes still running with tears.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Emily…" She stated.

The Joker's expression turned, "You lie."

"No….Emily…Emily Moss…that is my name." She said shaking.

He got up off her, and left the room with no words to her…leaving her in the hot room and the stench of rotting meat, locking it behind himself. She thought he would return soon to murder her but he did not come…she waited…hours then the heat and the odor started to get to her, she started seeing things that were not there and hearing things, voices….mumbling.

A day passed and she was sure that he was going to leave her to die.

But as soon as she gave up hope, she awoke to the sound of a click at the door, she opened her heavy eyes. She struggled to get up off the floor and put her left arm back in to her jacket. She crawled towards the door…on her hands and knees. She reached the door and pushed it, it opened she peeked out and peeked down the halls. There was no one around; she was in some abandoned warehouse turned in to a hide out. She stood up but felt her legs wobble she walked down the hall. She looked with curiosity, she wondered down the halls then she heard the crunch of shoes on the floor, she heard them come closer she turned around and saw him walking toward her.

She gulped.

"Do you still want to be like me?" he asked.

Emily felt her heart skip a beat, "Yes." She said as she stood there looking in to his black pits for eyes and the scars on his face.

"You know I know squealers when I see them…and you" As he spoke Emily's heart sank deep into her belly. "Are not one." He continued. "I threatened you're life, and I left you, but you still stay true to your word, now my little company is small but I was looking for people hoping to join in on the expansion. I'm not so trusting so…" He clenched her by her face "Don't disappoint me."


	9. Invites for Craziness

**Note:** You know, the movie The Dark Knight had lovely plot holes and I plan on filling them.

I was thinking how could have The Joker gotten his hands on that Fake Batman? Emily was a big help.

**May 20****th**

Emily stood in the rain, under her black umbrella her looked down at the wet grass she stood on.

"_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;_

_Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;_

_Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over."_

The priest said as they all looked at the coffin that was being lowered in to the ground, she did not feel for his soul…if there was a hell, if the words in the Bible were true and there is a God, then she knew that his soul would burn in the underworld…But she did not know if she was too believe in even God anymore, for now the only thing she believed in now was The Joker and how happy she was to have won over just a little bit of his trust. In all honesty she did not know why it was so easy to win over his confidence…but then again she knew that if she crossed him it would be her end. She thought of him as her personal _Jesus_, he was almost like her savior, because in all genuineness she had no one else… all she had was him and his henchmen for company, but she felt it odd he had not used her for anything… maybe he was waiting for the right time, she knew she could be a help doing things that the men could not.

_**So until he needed her she would wait for his call…some kind of sign from him.**_

She looked around at the large number of people that showed up to her step-fathers burial, those fools crying, ignorant to the fact that the murderer was standing in their mitts. They were all to thick too really believe that this man was good, if only they knew the horror he put her through, the nightmare she lived in…but they would never know her pain because she already had her revenge.

They lowered the coffin in to the ground; Emily suddenly could not take being around this shit anymore. She started to walk away, she knew they noticed her sudden departure but she did not care about what those people thought, she hoped that this would be the last time she would see most of them. She walked to the drive way of the cemetery and got in to the black car. She pulled off her black vale, "Let's go." She said as she sat back in to the black leather seats, her driver pulled away and she left.

She did not look back at the people or his grave for she had no plans on **ever **coming back.

_She wanted to see him; she wanted to see The Joker again._

Her car reached her house, she stepped out of the black Lincoln, and she looked back at the driver "Thank you." She said as she reached in to her hand bag and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. The driver noticed she was about to tip him "On no it's ok, miss it would be wrong for me to take this you are going through a loss." He said looking remorseful. "No, take it." She said as she handed it to him, then she shut the door to the car and walked up to her house.

She heard the car pull off, she grabbed her house keys and pushed the door open she kicked off her black high heels at the door, she stepped on a pile of paper she looked down at the mail that was delivered through the door mail slot. She bent down and grabbed them, she walked in to the dining room and went through the post most were bills and junk but then two envelops she did not notice the first on looked like an invitation she looked at it…

"From **Bruce Wayne**…what is this bull…?" she said as she opened it "You are cordially invited to attend a fund raiser for Harvey Dent held at the Wayne residents….on the 22ed Hope to see you there…."

Emily said as knowing exactly why Mr. Wayne would invite her to this gathering of socialites, because he just bought out her company she had never met Mr. Wayne face to face. She closed the invite and put it back on the table, she looked back down at the mail at the second envelop.

"That's strange."

She said as she picked it up there was no address the only thing on it was a drawn happy face.

She opened it and found a letter that was written in scratchy red pen, it read.

_Em, time to get out and have some fun, darling._

_You know where to go… let me see your real face and don't were pink…_

_Xoxo : )_

_P.S At nine be ready, Oh yeah and burn this._

"It's about time." She said as she smiled, she wondered what he was going to have her do, she was flush with enthusiasm she let out a little yelp as a huge smile came upon her cute baby doll face. She looked at the clock it was only 2:00pm, she pouted her adorable lips.

"Nine is so long from now." She said in a frustrated tone.

In the fallowing hours she just laid around doing nothing… watching the television trying to occupy her self, waiting 9 o'clock, every hour she would check and see if it was time.

8:45 finely came around after watching hours of brain numbing reality shows, Emily got off her couch and slipped on her flats and stood at the door waiting for the car…every time she saw head lights her heart would pump harder but they all just passed by her home then finely a brown unmarked old car pulled up to her house. Emily about jumped out of the door, she quickly locked it behind herself and she ran up to the car. The driver was wearing a clown mask he said nothing to her, he just pulled away, Emily was so excited she did not noticed that there was someone sitting right next to her.

"You were ready to go, weren't you…right on time"

That familiar voice said she looked over and not expecting to see him, she jumped.

"Oh did I scare you?" He said teasingly looking at her his white face paint glowing in the night and his black pitted eyes burning through her.

"N…no…I just…" She started to say.

"You just did not expect me..." He said as he finished her sentence.

Emily wanted to ask what she would be doing, but he took the words out of her mouth.

"I bet you want to know what I need from you, well I'm going to tell you but first…how good of an actress are you?"

He said as he pulled out one of his many knifes and started to look at it.

"I think I'm pretty good." She said to him, as she looked down at her feet.

"Do you trust me?" He suddenly asked her.


	10. No coincidence

She looked at the knife he was playing with…"Yes, I do

_**I like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence**_**.**

She looked at the knife he was playing with…"Yes, I do." She said looking dead at him.

"That's perfect…we have to stage a little act… to catch one of these crazy wanna be Batman's that have been running around trying to stop criminals, and guess what! You get to be the little damsel in distress."

He said to her, as he leaned in closer to her with his knife.

The car stopped in the back of some unmarked ran down building he got out, and so did she.

There was a rusty back door he pulled it open and they both walked in, the paint on the walls where peeling and there was the smell of mold floating through the building,

"This way."

He said as he started to climb a staircase that did not look safe at all.

She did, her weight on the rickety stairs made them squeak.

She walked behind him looking at his back; she wanted to know so much about him…was he married, did he have children, what was his real name…how old was he. She wanted to know everything about him, she did not know why she felt this way for him what she felt was not sexual in the least but it was something she never felt before…something she was not blessed enough to have felt in her life.

He looked over his shoulder at her only to find her gazing at him, with her big brown eyes.

They reached the roof; she looked around and saw a vest thing, and ropes hanging over the side.

There was one of his men standing up there.

"You get down there and I'll give you the signal." He said to him.

"Yes boss." The man said as he left the roof.

The Joker grabbed the vest that looked like something was attached to it.

"Now, Emily last time do you** trust** me?"

He said as he held out his gloved hand to her.

She realized what was on the vest…a bomb. Emily took a deep breath and looked at him and took his hand.

"Yes…" She said

"Then lift up your arms."

She did as she was told; she lifted her arms as he put the vest on her buckling it in the back tightly.

He grabbed the rope and bound her hands together in a nooses fashion.

He pulled out a folded paper bag from his pocket and put it on her head, Emily stood in front of him unable to see, bound and strapped to a bomb she was putting everything in his hands. She felt tugging on the rope as he tied it tightly to an unmovable object. She felt his hands on her back guiding her to the ledge. She knew what he wanted her to do, so she just did it she slipped off the ledge for a moment she thought she would fall to her death but the rope stopped her fall, felt her heart beating fast as she felt nothing under her feet. He must have given the other man the signal, because she heard screaming from him.

"Someone help!! Look there is a girl hanging from that building!! Someone, someone please!!"The man yelled, "Someone save her!"

Emily was dangling of the side of a building with a bomb strapped to her chest, she did not know if she was going to get down or if she would live...the bomb was beeping, she felt her body shake out of complete fear, what if this Batman wanna be did not come to save her, would he just leave her dangling.

Suddenly she felt a jolt from the rope she was hanging from, it felt like it was giving out under her weight. "Oh god." She mumbled her breath heavy and her heart felt like it was about to jump clear out of her chest. She heard the rope snapping above her.

"Oh fuck…." She said, it's over this would be her end she would either die from the fall or she would be blown to ribbons, but to her unbalanced mind anything was better than the being raped anything even death. Just as she started to accept her end then she heard someone.

"Miss, don't worry I'm going to save you." A man's voice said above her, she felt the rope being lifted, as she was being pulled up. The man groaned and seemed to be struggling to lift her. She knew it must have been the weight from the bomb because Emily was a small girl weighing only about 107 pounds.

Finely she was pulled over the ledge, the brick ridge scrapping on the back of her bare legs as she was pulled over. She felt hands grab her under her arms and placed her on the cold roof. She felt the paper bag being lifted off her head; she opened her eyes and saw a man dressed like The Batman.

She looked at him, "Miss, are you alright?" He asked her Emily looked past him and saw The Joker standing behind him holding a tire iron; he bashed the phony Batman in the head the sound of the iron smashing up against bone made a horrible noise. The false Batman suddenly fell over but he was still conscious, The Joker whacked him once more and this time he was knocked unconscious he fell over on top of Emily. She looked up at The Joker who was standing above her looking down smirking. He bent down and placed his arms around her and unbuckled the vest, he pulled it off of her being so close to him Emily got a waft of his smell he smelt like gun power and gasoline. He pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a remote…he pressed one of the buttons the numbers on the vest that were counting down stopped. He grabbed her bound hands and pulled out one of his knifes and cut the rope. Emily pushed the fake Batman off of her; she stood up and looked at The Joker.

"Good job." He said as he grabbed the bogus Batman by the cape and started to drag him, he reached in his pocket and pulled out some sort of walkie talkie.

"Get the car ready." He looked back at Emily who was standing there not knowing if she should go with him.

"Are you just going to stand there, gawking at me or what?" He said looking over his shoulder at the young girl.

She walked behind him, as they walked down the stairs she heard the copycat Batman's head smack up against each stair that it hit. They reached the back door of the building, and they walked to the waiting car, Emily got in like she was told to, The Joker went to the trunk and knocked on it signaling to the driver to open it.

He shoved the false Batman in the trunk and slammed it.

He got in the back seat with Emily, and the car speed off the car stayed silent Emily looked out of the tinted window. She heard The Joker humming as he played with one of his knifes, he had it in his mouth playing with the point of it with his tongue. Emily looked out the corner of her eye at him, for some sick reason she felt comfortable when she was with him.

Maybe it was because she had no one to fear but him, he was the scariest person she had ever met and yet he made her feel safe…because she knew the only reason he would hurt her would be if she crossed him and she had no plan to do that…ever. She wondered what he looked like under his caked makeup she wanted to know if he was just as frightening without it. Emily looked away from him and turned her interest to the window. She could tell that now his eyes were on her, she felt them looking at her.

"Tell me, Miss Emily how old are you?" He said parting his painted lips.

She looked over to him "I'm sixteen years old."

"Wow, I thought for sure you would be not a day older then fourteen." He said to her.

"Yeah…I get that a lot; I look pretty young for my age." She said as she looked back over to the window.

"You are an interesting young lady, you really are…I mean I have never met someone who did not fear me." He assumed

"It's not that I don't fear you, it's that I just don't fear death." She said as she looked back at him her brown eyes staring at him they almost seemed like an empty shell the bright light that should be in a young woman's eyes was long gone, ripped away by force.

"I don't fear death because I hate myself and I want to die, it seems like it will be a relief, like it would be like a breath of fresh air…because living in this life seems worthless." She said her vision locking on nothing at all, she was complicated.

"Well you can't die because I need you now." He said smirking.

"Are you planning on killing **Harvey Dent**?" She suddenly said as she thought back to the invitation that was sent to her.

The Joker looked back at her, narrowing his eyes just as he was about to speak she talked.

"Because if you are I have your ticket to him."

"And what might that be?" He said looking at her interested in what she had to say.

"Today I received an invitation to a fund raiser for Harvey Dent, from Bruce Wayne…"

"Why would you be invited…?"

"He bought my father's company; the sale for it was finalized only a few days ago…" She started to say, but then her words were cut off by The Joker grabbing her face.

"You…you're the daughter of…"

"Step-daughter." She said looking at him in the eyes; "Wayne invited me because he bought my father's company, more than likely out of courteousness." She said but it was hard to talk because of how hard his grip was.

"My, my, my you are full of surprises."

He said as he pulled her closer to his painted face.

"I can make sure you have a safe rot in…" She said to him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around, good thing I went with my first mind." He said looking in her big eyes.

"You know who you remind me of…?"

He said randomly to her; his gloved hands still clenching her face.

She nodded a "No."

"I had a wife once, she was pregnant, but her and the baby died…the funny thing is… it was a baby girl and you know what her name was going to be?

Emily nodded another "No."

"Her name was to be _Emily_, just like you…I never got a chance to see her but…. I think she would have been like you, maybe it is your big pretty brown eyes…or your young face." He said looking at her, he let her face go.

"And I think that's the **only **reason I trust you…simply because it means

That_ I like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in__** coincidence**_."

Emily had her answer of why he trusted her.

After that the car went silent once again, and Emily felt her eyes grow heavy, she leaned her head against the window and…drifted to sleep.


	11. Her story

Emily lay on a bed with no sheets, still asleep the smell of gun powder filled her nose

**She lives in no fairy tale. **

Emily lay on a bed with no sheets, still asleep the smell of gun powder filled her nose.

She slowly opened her eyes, she was in the same warehouse she was in not long ago, but she had never been in to this room. The dwelling was dark and creepy, the only other piece of furniture she noticed was a desk and a chair, she looked at the walls and they were covered in news paper clippings…most were about The Batman, Harvey Dent or The Joker. The room was only being lit by one desk lamp.

She lifted up her head to get a better look around, she heard his voice coming from the door way.

"Well, you're awake."

He said as he stood his arms crossed as he leaned against the industrial door frame.

"I know it's nothing a socialite like you is used to but it's my place of business."

He said uncrossing his arms and walking over to her.

Emily rubbed her eyes, she looked at him.

"I was too lazy to take you home."

He said truthfully to her. "You might as well get used to this place; you are going to be spending a lot of time here." He said as he sat at the end of the bed, when he did the bed made a horrible squeaking noise.

"You know I read something in the news paper about your step father killing himself, those people out there might believe that kind of bull, but I don't."

He said looking at her.

Emily sighed, and looked up at him.

"You know… Joker me and you have to much in common…we both had horrible fathers, you see my **real father** was in on the mob and he got himself killed in a shooting, not the best of men but he was a hell of a lot better than my step-father. My mom was in plays she was a dancer and an amazing singer…but she was naive…. my mother met my step-father shortly after my father's death him being a promising man she thought marrying him would be the best thing for me, but she could not have been more wrong.

I mean at first everything was fine, then my mother died mysteriously, I found her body in the bath tub they think she over did it with the pain killers…that was three years ago. After she died my life went to hell…my step-father became abusive at first I thought it was because he could not take the death of my mom, I just thought he was having a hard time coping with it, I thought it would get better."

She said looking up at him he seemed interested to hear her horrible story.

"But it did not, the abuse got worse… at first it was just hitting and name calling then it changed to him doing horrible things to me…the first time I knew it would not get better was the night he took my hand and burnt me with his cigar all because I did not go fast enough to get him his drink. Then came the sexual abuse…at first he would just touch me I thought he would never go as far as rape, but once again I had too much faith in people." Emily paused, she really did not want to talk about that night but she looked up at him and she could tell that he wanted her to finish.

"I remember I was lying in bed, holding your card, and the door opened and he was just standing there. I put the card under my pillow and I sat up, he walked in even though the room was dark I could feel his eyes on me like he was stalking his pray. He walked over to me; breathing hard…he grabbed me tightly and pushed me on to the bed. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth he leaned closer to me and licked his lips and he said

"_If you tell anyone I will kill you."_

He flipped me over and pushed my face in to the pillow, I remember his mouth close to my ear, he was laughing as he held me down and started to pull my shorts down, I cried but I knew no one would come and save me. He lifted my hips up, and he did it…I felt blood run down my leg, he took my virginity…the last thing I had he took from me. I cried so hard my face hurt, the sound of him moaning will always haunt me. When he finished, he just got up and left

"Remember you speak a word, I will end your life."

He told me. So if what you are asking is if I killed him then the answer is **yes**, why would I not?"

She said looking at him he said nothing to her.

"You said you had a daughter you never met, well I never had a proper father." She said to him, even though she showed no expression on her face one single tear ran down her round cheek. He looked at her, her story was agonizing a horrible story of this young girl.

"And that's my story."

She said, looking at him with her big eyes, and after that he understood her mind set.

She got off the bed suddenly and stood and looked at him.

"I have nothing, nothing in this life…nothing to lose. I have no family and I have never had a friend. I have nothing for anyone to threaten me with, nothing…at all. For lack of better word, I am board out of my mind I have all this money and nothing I want to do with it. The worst thing about this is living without reason." She said as she looked at him.

"Nothing to do with your money?" He said in a slight purr.

"You want money? You can have it. I have no need for it." She said. "Look I'll do whatever you want me too, I'll kill whoever you want me to do, I just need a purpose."

"Well then I think we got our self's a deal you can start by making sure I get in to that fundraiser." He said


	12. Parties are for crashing

Ok, lets try this one more time…If you don't like the story then don't read it

Note: This chapter is lonnnnng. 3 Enjoy.

**May 22.**

Emily stood in her mirror trying to zip up her short black cocktail dress; it was beautiful and cost more then a pretty penny, she put her pearl earrings in and checked her makeup once more, she fixed her red lipstick and grabbed her satin green clutch and opened it, and she pulled out two tiny devices that he gave her one was a ear piece and the other was a little wireless thing she could palm and talk into. She grabbed one of her razors and put it in-between her breast (just in incase). She grabbed the invitation and put it in her clutch, she looked at the clock and it was time to she picked up her clutch and left out of her room. She skipped down the hall humming as she did and down the staircase Emily was so happy she could be a help to him she was having a purpose finely; she opened the front door to her house. She saw the black car waiting outside her home, Emily got in the car and then they pulled off.

Emily pulled out her small mirror too check her hair, suddenly she heard a buzzing in her ear and then his voice. "Is it working?" The sound of his voice so close to her made her jump and also the fact that the ear piece was pretty loud. Emily made a funny face as she palmed the mouth piece and whispered in to it.

"Yes it works…"

There was a pause more the likely a time delay "Tell me when you get there." He said to her.

Emily looked out of her window at the night sky, lit up buildings, she was close now. The reached the heart of Downtown Gotham and close to Wayne's penthouse, the black car pulled up at the front.

"We are here miss."

The driver said to her.

"Thank you." She said as she got out of the car, she looked around as she saw other people dressed to the nines all going in to this building. She entered this, beautiful building she knew his penthouse was on the very top floor. She walked up to an elevator and entered it; other people approached it hoping to get in also. But Emily pressed the "Door Close" button,

"Sorry."

She said smiling, right before closing the door right in front of their faces. She looked up and noticed a video camera; she lifted her hand and spoke in to the mouth piece.

"I'm here…oh and note video cameras in all elevators." She said in a mumbling tone.

Emily waited for him to reply back to her, and then finely his voice came back in to her ear.

"Good, you keep an eye on Dent."

He said to her.

"It's kind of hard not too…. I mean that guy's chin is huge."

She said to her self, giggling at her own bad joke. Then the elevator stopped on the top floor and the door opened. The sound of music filled Emily's ears and showed a grand party before her eyes; Emily did not know anyone at the party. She stepped out of the elevator and looked around there was so many people, and Emily was definitely not a people person, she felt nothing short of awkward. Emily walked over to a table that had wine glasses filled with champagne; Emily looked around hoping no one would notice, no one was paying attention to her. She grabbed a glass and put it to her lips.

"Ahh…Emily Moss the youngest person here."

Said a mildly deep voice, Emily turned around to find herself looking in to the deep brown eyes of **Bruce Wayne**. Emily had no clue that Bruce Wayne was so handsome, he had a beautiful smile and perfectly done hair. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed the alcoholic drink in her hand.

"Aren't' you a little too young, do be drinking that?" He said with a smile on his face.

Emily blushed slightly.

"Oh…this…I thought this was….uh…. ginger ale." She said giggling, her face growing hot.

_Wow, ginger ale who says that? God I'm an idiot. _She thought to her self.

"Hahaha…I'll let it slide this time, only one glass, ok." He said to her in a sweet tone.

"Come here." He said as he came closer to her, he put his arms around her and hugged her, he smelt _so good,_ and her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said to her.

"Thank you." She said as he released her from the hug.

"Now you enjoy yourself." He said to her as he smiled and made his way to great his other guest. Emily knocked back her champagne she was holding, she looked around and saw Harvey Dent and some woman.

She spoke softly in to the mouth piece "Located, Dent." She said.

"Good, 10 minutes." His voice said in her ear.

Emily kept her eyes on Dent but did not make herself look suspicious she made an attempt to avoid people, but that was in vain random people she did not know came up and talked to her, she just pretended to knew them she just pretended to be the socialite people expected her to be. She looked over peoples shoulder's while they talked to her trying to find Dent but she had lost him.

"It was nice talking to you." She said to one woman who knew her late step-father.

Emily walked away and got closer to the elevators, she put her hand up to her mouth.

"I lost Dent…." She said.

But no words came back, suddenly the elevator opened she looked, and saw them.

"We made it." She heard his voice say from the elevator, she moved away making herself seem like an innocent by stander.

He shot of his gun, and got the whole party's attention everyone went dead silent; he and henchmen came out of the elevator most of them holding guns.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen… we are tonight's entertainment."

He said as he walked around. He walked over to a table that had some finger food on it, he picked up a shi-ka-bob that had shrimp on, he placed it in his mouth, "I only have on question, where is Harvey Dent?" He said with food in his mouth. Emily stood there blending in to the crowed. He grabbed a drink out of a woman's hand and drank it, and then he slammed it on the table. Emily watched him move to her he was like a snake...he walked over to random people. "Do you know where Harvey is do you know where he is?"

He said to some girl. He moved to a man, and grabbed him by the face. " Do you know where I can find Harvey, I need to talk to him about something, just something little..huh…no." He said as he walked away from the man who stayed silent.

Everyone was in fear, as The Joker looked at everyone.

He came up to an older man and grabbed food from him and said "You know I'll settle for his loved ones." He stated as he chewed.

The old man, looked dead at him, and told him "We are not intimidated by thugs."

The Joker paused.

"You know you reminded me of my father…." He said as he put his hand in his pocket, Emily's attention was caught by the words. Suddenly The Joker grabbed the old man by the neck and put his knife up to his face.

"I **HATED **my father." He said

All of a sudden a woman stepped from the crowd, "Ok, stop!" She said to him. Emily looked over at her, so did everyone else. Joker let go of the old man, and looked at the woman.

"Well hello, beautiful."

He said as he moved the hair out of his face as he walked towards her, Emily's face snapped to jealousy hearing him call her "beautiful"

"You must be Harvey's squeeze…hum." He said getting closer to her. "And you are beautiful." He said as he circled the woman, who was obviously uncomfortable with The Joker being so close to her, no doubt she feared him. He looked back at her face, "You look nervous." He said tauntingly "Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got um?" He asked her.

He grabbed her by her neck and pulled her closer to him, his knife to her face.

She tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"So I had a wife…who was beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I oughta smile more."

Emily narrowed her eyes, for this was not the story he told her.

"Who gambles, and gets in deep with the sharks." The woman tried to pull her head away from him, but he pulled it back.

"One day they carve her face, and we have not money for surgery's…she can't take it…I just wanna see her smile again…I just want her to know I don't care about the scars." He said his voice rising a bit. "So I stick a razor in my mouth…and do this." He said lifting his face. "Too myself….and you wanna know what? She can't stand the site of me…she leaves…..now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling." He said as he lifted his hand from her neck, suddenly she kicked him in the nuts. He grunted and the laughed, he looked at her. "A little fight in ya I like that." He said approaching her again.

Out of the blue, a deep voice replied back "Then you're gonna live me."

Emily could barely understand what he said because his voice was so deep.

Then The Batman punched The Joker knocking him down on the ground. And then a fight in sued. Emily's eyes could not keep up with everything. She saw The Joker kick Batman in the chest, and then the henchmen grabbed Batman. The Joker came back at him, but Batman broke their grasp on him. Batman punched The Joker in the stomach knocking him down again, Emily say him reaching for something that was on the ground. The Joker grabbed the same woman…Batman looked up at them.

"Drop, the gun." He said to The Joker in is overly deep voice.

"Ha, sure you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are, hum…hahahah." He said as he shot behind him at the window and pulled the woman towards it, he held her over the ledge. Stood there looking at the mayhem

"Let her go…." The Bat said..

Emily knew that was the wrong thing to say to The Joker, "Ohhh…very poor choice of words, hahahahaha!" He said as he dropped the woman out of the window. And like a bullet Batman ran and jumped out of the window after her.

In all of the commotion, everyone was fixed eyes on the windows at Batman, and that is when they made their getaway.

The Joker and his mean ran to the door that led to the stair case, as he ran Emily looked over to him. Their eyes meeting, him and his henchmen reached the door and with that they left.

Everyone was in hysterics, at what just happened, Emily could tell the party was over. She walked over to the elevator and left, the elevator ride down felt like it took forever. Her heart felt like it was about to jump clear out of her chest, she wished she could have left with him but that would have blown her cover completely.

She walked out of the high raise building, she looked for her diver but it seemed that he had left a while ago, maybe because of all of the craziness that had happened. She sucked her teeth as she stood outside alone, "Taxi!, Taxi!" She yelled down the streets. Finley one stopped, she opened the back door and got in. "Were you want, miss?" The cab driver asked her.

"13579 Oak, in the gated community of Rockdale." Emily said to the driver, the driver nodded and pulled off. Emily truly believed that she should not be on her way home. She placed her head on the window, as she looked out to the street at the lit up buildings and the city that never sleeps. The cab reached her home, Emily looked at the price and it was about twenty something and some change, she pulled out twenty five dollars and handed them to the driver. "Have a good night." He said as before she closed the cab door. Emily walked in to her home.

She stood in the dark foyer; she stood there alone in the dark hallway. Emily took off her four inch high heels, started to make her way up the stairs, to her room. The house was big and empty there was an uneasy chill around Emily felt uncomfortable; she entered her room turning on her light. She started to remove her clothes, unzipping her short black dress, Emily walked over to her chest of drawers, but she paused she looked over to her bed at the pink jacket.

She walked over to her closet and looked up on the self's, she found a large designer leather bag. She pulled it down and took it back over to her bed; she grabbed her Frownie outfit and shoved it in the bag including her makeup and hair spray. She went back over to her drawers and grabbed random cloths, and put them all in her bag. Emily got dressed in a dark grey knee length dress, and black flat shoes, placing black gloves on her hands she also grabbed a sweater.

_I can't just stay here…I have to be doing something._ She thought.

She looked down at the found and picked up a few of her knifes and razor blades. She walked out of the room, turning the light off behind her. She ran down the stairs, and went to her Step-fathers gun cabinet and grabbed two hand guns and bullets. Emily left the home from the back door.


	13. Can't leave

**She's a rare radical dreamer.**

Emily came to the hideout she past the sign on the gate that said no

'No Trespassing.' She looked at the old run down warehouse; she felt her hands shake as she came to the back door. She lifted her small hand and knocked on the metal door, she stood there her legs almost shaking. The eye slot on the door, pulled open quickly and she saw the eye slits of a clown mask look at her, the eye slot closed.

Emily heard voices from behind the metal door.

"Boss, it's the little girl."

The man at the door said as he looked over at him.

The Joker sat a table, packing some explosives

"Hum…she's back? Young people are so bizarre these days." He said his he licked the side of his lips he paused and then said

"Let her in."

The door opened with a creaking noise Emily saw a man in a clown mask and in a suit, she looked around at the run down building, there were about ten henchmen there some with masks some without they all looked so sketchy. Emily walked in hesitantly; she looked around the door clanked behind her.

"Ahh, you Miss. Moss are a devoted person."

He said as he looked over at her.

She just stood there holding her bag.

"You know Miss. Moss I don't bite" He said mischievously to her.

Emily walked slightly over to him, "I failed you tonight." She said to him, he looked up at her.

"I should have kept a closer eye on Dent, It's just that one moment he was there and then I looked back up and it was he disappeared." Her cute little voice sound disappointed.

"Oh, that's what you worried about? Ha, Dent is easy to get too; I have my ways to him." He stated to her.

"Let me ask you something… Miss. Moss, why would you want to stay here with the likes of people like us?" He said as he looked over to his men.

"I mean, you are one of the privileged ones, you can be anyone you want." He said using his normal hand motions.

"Why waste all that?" He asked her as he licked his lips.

Emily thought about his words deeply her thought process fast; she looked up at him and spoke.

"Because all of that is nothing, not to me at least."

She said to him, "I just don't care about things anymore; maybe I'm crazy to let all of that go." Emily said as she moved her hair behind her ear. "And truly, Mr. Joker I'm happy to be working for you." Emily said with an unnerving smile on her face.

"Miss. Moss, Miss. Moss, Miss. Moss, you are truly seem like the most reliable person I have met. You seem to have the pazz I have been looking for in a henchperson." He said to her, as he waved her closer to him. Emily did as she was told, she walked closer to him.

He pulled out an unmarked cell phone, he dialed a number, she could hear it ringing and then a voice came through the other line. "Gotham Police Department." said a male's voice.

"Eighth and Orchard, you'll find Harvey Dent there." He said smoothly, he hung the phone up with a flick.

"Harvey Dent? Did you get to him?" Emily asked, with a wicked smile on her pretty face her voice excited.

"Well I guess, you could say that."

He said slightly giggling. "Emily, I need…a bit of backing." He told her. Emily raised her eye brow and turned her head slightly. "Didn't you steal some money…from the mob?" Emily asked him with a quirky look on her face.

"Oh…yeah….that…you see I don't plan on spending any of that dirty money…that money is used to…uh…send a message."

He said talking with his gloved hands.

"Oh." She said, although she had no clue of what he meant.

"How much, you need." She said in a generous tone.

"Well…" He paused as he thought. "Ummmm, ten thousand." He continued to say to her.

"Consider it done; I can get the money to you tomorrow early." She said to him, her eyes still tracing over his scars, still mesmerized by them...


	14. She just wants to be him

**bShe just wants to be him./b**

iA/N: I'm sorry this has not been updated in a very long time. If you find any thing wrong with it let me know, and I will fix it. Enjoy./i

Emily left the "hideout" not shortly after he told her what she could do for him. She awoke early and went straight t to the bank just like he told her. Emily thought it would be a task trying to with draw ten thousand dollars in cold cash, but much to her surprise it was not as ridiculous as it sounded. Maybe since her step father was the late Daniel Wright it could have made things a little easier for her. Ten thousand dollars sounds like a lot more then it really was.

-

Emily made her way back to his hideout, at the empty warehouse. It was damp and moldy; Emily glanced around but saw that it was empty. The thought of being alone there made her feel uneasy. She sat there waiting on him, she picked up the stack of one hundred, one hundreds and flipped through it. She sighed as she looked at it, "I wonder why he will not use the money he stole? I mean 10k is not that much he could just take that and burn the reset…aww…don't second guess him Em, I'm sure he has a reason. I wonder what he's going to but with this…explosives, guns….more then likely." She said as she put the money down on the table.

She got up and walked around; she looked over and saw one of the clown masks his henchmen wore. She picked it up and put it on,

"I want one…" she mumbled to her self. "Putting on all of that makeup takes so much time." She said as she touched the mask it was felt like it was a hard plastic. She heard a loud bang the sound made her jump she looked over at the direction of the sound.

She saw the white of his makeup glow white in the dark hall; he looked at her curiously when he saw her in the mask.

"You want that mask?" He asked, licking his lips as he normally did.

"It belongs to someone doesn't it?" She said, removing the mask.

"He's dead."

"Oh…"

"He could not keep his mouth shut so I killed him, can't have a rat knowing everything he was bout to backstab me…so I had to shut him up." He said as he sat down at the table.

"That's understandable, so I can have this?" She said excitedly.

"Sure what ever, knock your self out kiddo" He said to her, Emily clapped happily.

"Um…may I ask you something?" Emily said as she sat down across from him.

"Now that depends on what it is now doesn't it?" He said as he counted the stack of money she on the table.

"You're right, um…what's next?" She said her voice muffled from the mask on her face.

He looked over at a news paper that was lying on the table; he gabbed it and gave it to her. She looked at it, her eyes skimping over the text, it read

"Mayor of Gotham dies at the age of 40." She said raising her eyebrow.

"So you put the threat in the paper…how did you do that?" Emily said sounding amazed.

"I got people." He said walking away from her heading to one of the many doors in side of the warehouse. Emily shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at the paper; it was dated for that day. If he was going to make due of his elaborate threat he would have to kill the mayor today. She wondered where he had gone; he did not even acknowledge the money she had gotten for him. She waited around, for a while, she wondered if she should leave but right before she did there was the sound of a door shutting. Emily paused and looked down the hallway.

For a moment she could not tell who this person was, and then they looked at her. He was dressed in a normal outfit, but the thing that shocked her was his bare face; naked of its white makeup. From the distance his scars were almost unnoticeable; she could see now how deep his eyes were set now and the natural darkness around them. He seemed to have more then a faint trace of handsomeness to his face. Emily was shocked, to see what he really looked like, cleaned of his mask. He looked as if he was no older then his early or mid thirty's. Although he was cleared of his war paint he was still frightening, something about his eyes pointed out is insanity.

"Come on." He said to her, she noticed he had something in his right hand; it looked like a motorcycle helmet. "Where are we going?" She said curiously as he put the helmet on.

"You are going to be my get away." He said as they walked out of the back door warehouse. She saw a motorcycle, "I'll drive there but you have to get us out." He said his voice slightly muffled because of the helmet.

Emily was taken a back at his request; she did even know how to drive a car much less a motorcycle, but she not dare say anything back to him. He looked at her and could tell she had a look of worry on her pretty face,

"You know how to ride a bike right?...of course you do, it's the same thing." He said with a laugh as he got on, Emily did the same getting behind him and holding on to him.

"Keep your head down." He said to her, as he stared the engine and with that the speed off. His normal scent of gunpowder and gasoline was gone. Emily put her arms around him as she put her head on his back. He was so warm, he made her feel important, and that was something she never felt before.

The cycle came to a stop in a parking space. Emily was about to ask where they were but he spoke before she did.

"We are a few blocks away from Commissioner Loeb's memorial service, keep the bike running and when you see me coming you get us out of here. Stay here" He said as he pulled the helmet off and put it on her head, and slapped it.

"Make sure no one notices you." He said as he turned and walked away.

Emily nodded.

So she did was she was told, so she sat on the bike ready but she did not know how long he would be so she waited. Emily wondered what he was up to what kind of plan had he hatched. She sat there on the motorcycle waiting for something to happen five minuets, ten, and then twenty came and gone and Emily was being restless. She sat on the bike playing with her hands and twiddling her thumbs, out of boredom.

Then she heard gun shots, and then screams of hysteria. Emily looked over to where the sounds were coming from, her first thought was that she hoped he was ok. She saw people running from the sound of the shots. Her eyes darted as she tried to find him, but he was not noticeable with out his makeup. Then she saw a man running towards her dresses as some king a guard.

"Oh shit." She mumbled, but as he got closer to her she noticed the greasy dirty blond hair and the scares around the mouth. He pulled off the navy blue jacket he was wearing and the hat, Emily revved up the bike, and soon as he was on it, she speed off tearing out of parking space, to 0 to 60 miles per hour. He held on to her with one arm around her tiny waist, Emily was now blowing town Gotham streets at almost eighty miles per hour. She looked up and saw that there was a red light ahead of her it would pointless to stop, so she speed up an pushing the motorcycle to ninety, her heart beating with adrenalin.

She started laughing…they barely made it through the intersection; this is what Emily wanted her life to be like, pure excitement no holds bar, with no reason, craziness. She felt great knowing that she could die at any moment, but if she did, she would die knowing that she had the most exhilarating life ever. She loved every moment of it she would not trade this life for anything. She wanted to be just like him, she loved the mayhem the chaos was filling it made her feel alive, with every beat of her young heart. They pulled in to the lot that the warehouse was. Emily turned the bike off; she was shaking from excitement and gasping for air. She pulled off her helmet and hopped off, she looked at him, curiously wondering what he had done.

"May I ask?" She said as she looked at him walking behind him as they walked to the heavy steel door. "Ask what?" He said, not looking back at her.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Missed him, popped the Commissioner instead." He sighed.

"Oh…" She said to him, looking down, as she noticed an annoyed look upon his naked face. Before she could ask him what had happened he spoke.

"They caught Thomas." He said as he walked away from her disappearing in the poorly lit warehouse.

"Do you think he will snitch?" Emily asked him not knowing were exactly he was because of how dim it was in the place.

"…." He did not say any thing back to her last question, but she heard him doing something.

"No worries, no one would _dare_ cross you, Boss. If they got a hold of me I would rather die then be a stool pigeon." She said, her voice resurging and sweet, she smiled, and looked in the direction that he was in.

"So what's next?" She asked him as she put the motorcycle helmet down on the metal table. "We wait." He said from the shadows.

"For what?"

"The Batman." He said steeping out of the shadows, and looking at her he was now dressed in is usual purple suit and his white clown makeup.

"Ahh…" She said feeling a little silly, "Will you needing me any more, sir?" She asked him.

"What? You got something _else _to do, Em?" He said possessively, his eyes darting to her.

"No, sir." She said turning her head to the left side, she was so genuine her brown eyes on his, she did not want to leave him she loved being with him she was completely devoted to him. Emily hopped on the metal table and sat on it her thin legs dangling form the side, covered in tight black pants. He looked at her as she swing her legs she was like a child, she reminded him of a doll.

"Can I ask you how you're going to get to The Batman?" Emily asked him.

"Don't you worry about it, I have… my ways." As he did something in the dark she could hear clanking, he was more then likely working with some guns or some knifes.

"Humm…well it should not take much, he must really have a low self esteem he has to go around "saving" people…I'm pretty sure he has some kind Messiah complex." Emily said.

"I wonder who he is….? Maybe Dent…I mean I lost Dent right around the time the Bat showed up."

The Joker did not reply to her words but he was thinking the something. They both heard the metal door open.

As some of his henchmen entered the dark damp hideout some in masks some not. Emily did not like being around them some of them seemed sketchy, she did not trust them but she knew the Joker had them because they were expendable because if one dies you can always replace them. But the psycho in Emily made her feel superior then them maybe because she was the only female or maybe because she called her pet names…or because she knew they had something together…and the others did not.

Most of his henchmen glared at her, she knew some were undressing her with their hungry eyes….

"So boss, we doin this meetin or what?" One of them said his face making him look like a bull dog. Emily looked up and saw one of the men paying interest to her breast he looked out her showing his tongue to her and moving it in a provocative away, moving it like he was performing oral sex on a woman, Emily raised her eye brow at him.

"Ah, yes." She heard The Joker say as he would of the shadows and over the only chair at the table, he sat facing all of them and Emily the only people sitting. He started to talk but Emily attention went back to the disgusting man who now grabbed his manhood tightly at her. Emily felt no need to listen to the meeting; when ever he needed her he just gave her a set task.

The man was now to the point of harassing her, making her more and more uneasy. Emily reached down her shirt and pulled out her covered razor form her bra. She knew he was going to try something maybe not when The Joker was talking but he would try something, not so nice. They all were talking…she heard something about Dent, and some woman named Rachel, the henchman that was caught, something about a cell phone and…of course The Batman. The man made his move on Emily it was clear he was not thinking straight, maybe he thought it was funny or that the other men would join in, but he was going to be mistaken. He walked up to Emily and grabbed her wrist, and before anyone could turn their heads to the situation Emily slipped her razor in ho her hand and sliced his neck just in the right spot, right on his jugular.

Blood sprayed out…and he made a gagging noise….blood spraying on her face.

"Thank goodness I wore black to day."

She said in a cold voice, caring more about her clothing then the man that she had just mortally injured .Blood was all over the place, the man grabbed his neck in an ill attempt to stop the blood but it was worthless, the cut was too deep. Suddenly The Joker let out his ear splitting laugh, he was laughing so hard he almost teared up.

"Oh God, Em!! You are a scream!" He said still giggling. The henchmen was on the floor now…gargling as his blood was collected on the ground…then he stopped and was dead. All of the henchmen looked at Emily, she looked over to them blood dripping off her cute young face.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your meeting, please go on." She said.

Emily walked over to another man and grabbed the inside of his jacket and cleaned the blood off her face with it. But he did not do anything, knowing that he could not touch her or harm her.

"He he…alright let's get back to business." The Joker said to his men.

Emily was done with being around them, because her presents was clearly distraction to them. She walked out of the main room and walked around the damp cold warehouse and wondered around with nothing to do.


End file.
